Vs. Lilligant
Vs. Lilligant is the twelfth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/10/2019. Story Monty leads Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan through a research facility, with several nature preserves set up inside. They pass a spring preserve with Spring Deerling, Petilil, Cottonee, Pidove and Sewaddle, a summer preserve with Summer Deerling, Darumaka, Scraggy, Foongus and Amoongus. There is an autumn preserve with Fall Deerling, Ferroseed, male Frillish, Ducklett, Shelmet and Venipede, and a winter preserve with Vanillite, Cubchoo, Cryogonal and Mienfoo. Rui: So many Pokémon! Monty: We are studying the effects of the seasons on Pokémon and their behavioral patterns. Specifically on the patterns of Deerling, the Season Pokémon. Cilan: That explains why you were interested in a trade for Rui’s Deerling. Iris: (Peeved) I still don’t see why you couldn’t just capture a wild Deerling. Monty: Unfortunately, few of us working here are strong enough to do so. With the winter season officially starting, it was my job to secure a new Deerling for the winter preserve. Ian: Why now? Monty: Deerling change appearances for each season. Each of the containment environments are set to simulate a particular season. We have discovered that while the preserves can trick Deerling’s internal coloring system to remain in the coloration associated with the season, it does not directly induce the change. That is caused by the rotation of the planet along its axis. Rui: Is that why Deerling didn’t change appearance when we were in Driftveil City in that blizzard? Cause it was still this “autumn” season instead of winter? Monty: That is exactly correct. Iris: Ha! To think you understood something scientific like that. Monty enters a chamber in front of the winter preserve, the room sealing off. He then enters the winter preserve, as he opens the Pokéball to choose Rui’s old Winter Deerling. Deerling: Deer? Monty: This is your new home now, Deerling. Enjoy. Monty leaves the enclosure, as Deerling goes over to the window. It stares longingly at Rui and the others, with Iris heartbroken. Iris: How could you do this, Rui? Rui: Uh, for this guy! Rui opens a Pokéball, choosing Solosis. Solosis: Solo! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they can survive in any environment. Rui: Solosis is a Psychic type, and we saw from Sabrina how powerful those can be! This will be an amazing addition to my team! Monty rejoins them, looking proud of himself. Monty: I thank you so much for contributing to our research. It is a shame that I had to trade Solosis to do so, but it was well worth it! Rui: And I am so happy to have received Solosis! Well, we better be going now. Buh-bye! Rui walks off, Solosis floating after her. The others follow after her, as Deerling follows after them as far as the preserve allows it. It starts cawing after them, everyone but Rui looking back towards it. End Scene The group is traveling on a pathway, with Rui walking ahead of the group. Iris is still angry at her. Iris: I can’t believe that you didn’t even say goodbye to Deerling! Did you not hear its screams for you! Rui: Blah, blah! People trade Pokémon all the time! It’s not that big a deal! Iris: It is for Deerling! It thinks its been abandoned! It left its home to travel with you and you just left it with some stranger! Rui: Oh get over yourself, Iris! (Turns to face her) You’re just jealous that I’ve got an insanely powerful Psychic type with me now and you don’t! Iris: That is not what my problem is! The two growl at each other, as Cilan looks conflicted. Cilan: What should we do? Iris has a good point. Ian steps forward, getting between the two girls. Ian: Settle this with a battle. Rui: (Groans) Really? I’m getting tired of battling Iris and her weak team. Iris: You think I’m weak huh? Let’s put that to the test! Rui and Iris take positions, as Rui points forward. Rui: Solosis! Time to show off to everyone! Solosis: (Nervous) Sol. Solosis floats forward, as Iris looks stern. Iris: Who to choose? Axew: (Determined) Axew! Iris: Huh? You want to battle? Axew: Axew! Iris: In that case, go! Axew hops onto the field, ready to go. Rui: Ha! This will be a cinch! Solosis, use Psywave! Iris: Dragon Rage! Solosis glows and fires a multi-colored energy blast. Axew glows blue and fires a dragon shaped energy blast, the attacks canceling each other out. Rui: Hidden Power! Solosis forms several green energy balls, firing them at Axew. Axew is hit and skids back, though doesn’t look that hurt from it. Rui: Eh?! What was that?! Cilan: Hidden Power is a move that’s type changes for each Pokémon. It appears as that Hidden Power is of a type that Dragon types resist. Iris: Ha! So much for your strength! Axew, let’s use Outrage! Rui: Reflect! Axew glows with a red aura as his eyes becomes enraged. He charges at Solosis as it forms a light blue barrier, increasing its defense. Axew leaps and repeatedly punches and kicks Solosis, it being knocked back defeated. Rui: One hit?! Axew stumbles around confused, eventually falling over. Ian: Psychic types typically have weak defense. Iris: We did it! (Picks up Axew) You were great. Rui: (Returns Solosis) Fine, she won. Now can we keep going? That evening the group is camped out, with Iris in a hammock in a tree with Ian and Cilan in sleeping bags. Rui exits her tent in her nightgown, going to sit on a boulder nearby. She stares longingly towards the moon, as she grasps her arms as if cold. Cilan walks over, putting a blanket over her shoulders. Cilan: You’ll catch a cold if you sit out here like that. It is winter, and the weather is getting relatively— Rui: (Voice cracking) Do you think she’s right? Cilan sits beside Rui, as her eyes are filled with tears. Rui: Do you really think Deerling feels abandoned? Did I, (sniffles) did I do the same to it that N did to Zorua? That Katharine did to Lillipup? That (sniffles) that my mom did to me? Cilan: Oh, Rui. Cilan holds his arms open, as Rui buries her face into his chest as they hug. She lets out a sob, Cilan consoling her. Cilan: I think that Deerling was happy with you, and that you should’ve said goodbye at the very least. Rui: Why am I feeling this way?! I, I never felt this way before traveling with Ian! With you guys! With Pokémon! Cilan: That’s exactly it. You lived alone before from what you’ve told me, having to survive without anyone else helping you. You had to cut your emotions off to be tough enough for your situation. This is all new for you, the environment, the emotions, the mindset. Rui: I’m not happy with my recipe anymore. To think that I could, I would. (Sniffles) I want to change. I don’t want to make these mistakes anymore. Cilan: Everyone makes mistakes. But you trying to fix them is a great starting point. Rui continues to cry, Cilan continuing to console her. In the tree nearby, Iris is wide awake, eyes glossing after listening to the conversation. End Scene The next morning, Rui breaks down her tent before the others are up. The others get up, Iris approaching Rui. Iris: Listen, Rui. I’m sorry for how I yelled at you the other day. I had no right— Rui: No. I think I should apologize. You were saying something I didn’t want to hear and I retaliated like I usually do. But you were right. So we are going back to that lab and getting Deerling back. Iris: Really? What about Solosis? Rui: Ha! It’s so weak that, I mean, I think it’ll be happier with Monty again. Ian: If that’s the plan, then let’s go. The group heads back down the trail, when Victini looks anxious. It then points out to the distance, them seeing smoke. Cilan: That’s coming from the direction of the research facility! Rui: No! Deerling! Rui takes off in a sprint, the others close behind. They arrive with the research facility in flames. Rui heads for the door, with Ian grabbing her arm. Rui: Let me go! Deerling! Ian: That building is on fire, Rui. We go in, we have to be smart. Rui: Get off! Rui pulls her arm free, as she rushes the door. She grabs the handles, them being hot. She lets go and recoils back, shaking her hands from the pain. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Oshawott. Oshawott: Wott! Ian: Victini, open the door with Confusion. Oshawott, keep Rui clear of flames. Victini uses Confusion, forcing the door open. Rui dashes in, Oshawott waddling behind her. Iris: Heatmor, we’ll need your help too! Cilan: And Vanillite, you too! Ian: Drilbur! The three choose Heatmor, Vanillite and Drilbur. They head inside, flames all over. Vanillite breathes a sparkling Icy Wind, putting out some of the flames. Drilbur scrapes waves of Mud Slap to help put the fires out as well. Heatmor charges through with ease, its Flash Fire ability absorbing the flames to clear a path to the main office. It breaks the door down with scientists, including Monty, being down on the ground. Iris: Monty! Iris helps Monty up, him coughing. Monty: They came out of nowhere. All our research. Oshawott fires Water Gun, dousing the fires to allow Rui to make her way towards the preserves. The glass windows of the exhibits are shattered as the walls inside the preserves are broken down. Rui makes it to the winter preserve, where the Pokémon are all running out a newly created hole to allow them to escape outside. A Sage of Team Plasma, with viridian green robes and a Lilligant, helps pick a Cubchoo up to get through the hole. Gorm: Be free my Pokémon! Return to nature as you were always intended! Don’t let these people imprison you under the false pretense of science! Rui: Hey! Rui runs through the snow, Oshawott with her. Rui: Where’s Deerling?! Gorm: It is free along with all the other Pokémon! These despicable humans thinking that they can keep those Pokémon in a false nature and keep them happy! Rui: You endangered these Pokémon with this fire! Gorm: Nonsense! The fire was for the humans! And you shall join them! Lilligant, use Petal Dance! Rui: Oshawott, block it! And Lillipup, assist with Helping Hand! Lilligant fires a spiral of pink petals at Rui, as Oshawott is surrounded by water and shoots for Aqua Jet. Rui opens a Pokéball and chooses Lillipup. Lillipup glows gold as the Helping Hand transfers to Oshawott, powering up the Aqua Jet. Aqua Jet and Petal Dance collide, Oshawott struck hard and knocked down defeated. Gorm: Now Lilligant! Liberate Oshawott and allow it to be free! Rui: Like I’ll let that happen! Lillipup, Shadow Ball! Lillipup fires Shadow Ball, as Lilligant blocks it with Petal Dance. Lillipup is struck and defeated, as Lilligant leaps towards them. Rui picks up Oshawott and Lillipup, preparing to shelter them from Lilligant’s attack. A small stream of light shoots by her shoulder, making contact with Lilligant. A fiery explosion blasts Lilligant back defeated, as Rui opens her eyes in amazement. Ian and Victini run in, preparing to fight. Gorm returns Lilligant, as he dashes out the open hole. Ian: Victini, use Confusion. Let’s use this snow to help put out the fire. Victini uses Confusion, lifting the snow off the ground and firing it out the hole in the window. It helps to relieve the fire, as Iris and Cilan assist getting the scientists out. Rui sits in the now barren area, still clinging to Lillipup and Oshawott tight. Rui: Deerling, I’m sorry. Out in the forest, several Winter Deerling look back to the burning lab. All but one run off, the last one staring a bit longer. It runs off, and bumps into a cloaked figure. It timidly backs away, but the figure offers his hand. N: It’s okay my friend. Tell me what’s wrong. Main Events * Rui's new Solosis reveals it knows Psywave, Hidden Power and Reflect. * Rui is shown to become distraught after trading Deerling, comparing herself to N. * Gorm of Team Plasma attacks the research facility, freeing the Pokémon including Rui's old Deerling. * Iris' Heatmor reveals it has the ability Flash Fire. * Cilan's Vanillite reveals it knows Icy Wind. Characters * Rui * Iris * Ian * Cilan * Monty Villains * Team Plasma ** Gorm ** N Pokémon * Solosis (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Deerling (Monty's, Winter form) * Axew (Iris') * Heatmor (Iris') * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Vanillite (Cilan's) * Lilligant (Gorm's) Pokémon at research facility * Deerling (x3, Spring, Summer, Autumn form) * Petilil * Cottonee * Pidove * Sewaddle * Darumaka * Scraggy * Foongus * Amoonguss * Ferroseed * Frillish (male) * Ducklett * Shelmet * Venipede * Vanillite * Cubchoo * Cryogonal * Mienfoo Trivia * This episode is part two of Rui's emotional growth in identifying what she wants and what she doesn't think is acceptable. The first part started in Vs. Vullaby. ** Rui now compares herself to others who have "abandoned" others. This includes N, Katharine and her deceased mother. *** This means that she feels as if her mother abandoned her upon her death. * Originally, Heatmor was going to have the ability Gluttony. It was changed due to Flash Fire being more useful as the series progresses. * Deerling is shown to have been traumatized by Rui leaving and still holds resentment. It meeting with N will make the matter worse. * Rui's Solosis was shown weak in battle due to Monty never using it for battle purposes, instead using it for research. * Gorm is the latest of the Seven Sages to use violence against humans while saving the Pokémon. He follows Ryoku and Zinzolin. Category: Episodes Category: Pokémon Tales Category: Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc